Daily Fix
by SissiCuddles
Summary: A series of drabbles in order to survive our Huddy-less lives. They go from canon to AU. Leave a prompt in your reviews :
1. Chapter 1

**Daily Fix**

Most of you are probably wondering why the hell am I still here with a new fic. Don't worry I'd do that too. I already have three stories on their way and they're nowhere to be finished, but yet here I am with the intent of writing a series of drabbles. You have to blame_ taysmuffin_ for this! She insisted upon me writing a few scenes she would have loved to see on the show.

This fic will work like this, it's simple, not complicated at all: you review or tweet to me about what you would like me to write; it could be a single word, a sentence, a scene... whatever you want.

P.S.: I don't want to copy the amazing Winnywriter (Snapshots); this is just a challenge against myself to see if I can manage to write two/three drabbles every day in order to give you guys (and to myself too) our Huddy daily fix :)

_A huge thank you again to Audrey for beta-ing :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Riding you in your car <strong>(taysmuffin) – 255 words

"House!" Cuddy yelped as he moved his hand away from his lap, placing it delicately on her knee.

"I'm driving..." she said, but he didn't retrieve his hand, instead he started massaging the soft skin of her joint, feeling her kneecap moving as she pressed her long leg on the pedal. She shivered under his fingers as they moved tantalizingly slow, playing with the hem of her skirt.

"House, stop!" she yelled at him once again, her hand fighting his, but as soon as he retrieved it, he replaced it back on her, this time on her groin.

"Take your hand off of me now!" she threatened him as his fingers moved over the soft cotton of her tight skirt. She suppressed a moan as he pressed his fingers firmly onto her skin. She felt his fingers trailing up, fidgeting with her skirt.

Cuddy took a deep breath before lowering her own hand onto his; House was fast enough and removed his hand receiving a death glare from Cuddy.

"Don't you dare stop right now," she said as she lifted up her skirt a little, sliding her panties down to her ankles as they stopped at a crossroad.

She gave him a wicked grin before reaching for his hand and placing it back on her thighs. House stared at her speechless before grinning devilishly and returning to the task "at hand".

No wonder Cuddy entered the hospital lobby with a glowing smile, swinging her hips as people greeted her.

* * *

><p><strong>Barbeques and Pranks <strong>(taysmuffin) – 315 words

"Do we really have to?" House asked as he took a couple beers out of the fridge.

"House, it's only us, Wilson and your team," she told him as she placed vegetarian voul au vent on a plate.

"But did we really have to do this?" he asked again.

"House, it's your birthday..." she replied a bit annoyed, arranging the last few voul au vent in perfect circles. House turned around and looked at the tiny pastries on the plate.

"What's that crap?" he asked, tossing one in his mouth and chewing on it. "It tastes like rotten vegetables," he commented, taking a giant bite from a second one.

"Then why are you eating them?" she asked with a knowing smile. He snorted and walked out of the kitchen before entering one more time.

"Remind me why we're doing this?" he asked. Cuddy smiled and walked closer to him, then whispered something in his ear. His eyes widened in appreciation and anticipation. She kept smiling at him as he walked to the fridge, taking a couple more beers in his arms. Cuddy followed him into the backyard, holding two plates.

"Beer for everyone!" he yelled to everyone. The team and Wilson walked to him, taking a can from his arms.

"What's this for? I know it's your birthday but I've never expected you to accept Cuddy's idea," Chase asked.

"Well, it was a way to inform you that we're getting married," he said. Everyone stared at him in disbelief, jaws almost touching the floor. It was too much for Cuddy to handle and she cracked up laughing, raising his hand up to House. He gave her a high five before smirking at the four other people in the backyard.

"We so got ya!" he said this time laughing hard as they started insulting him.

* * *

><p><strong>Beaver versus Penguin<strong> (audreykenodi)

House barged into his girlfriend's office with a hand behind his back.

"Mommy, Foreman is mean to me," he said, pretending to cry. Cuddy looked up at him, ignoring his childish behavior as she immediately went back to the documents on her desk.

"Aren't you curious to know what I'm hiding behind my back?" he asked. Cuddy shook her head, without bothering to look at him.

"I'm sure your ego won't fit in your hand," she said with a smirk.

"If that's what you call Little Greg, I can assure you it fits your hands perfectly." he said, earning a small smile from the woman.

"So..." she started, straightening up on the chair, looking up at him. "What's behind your back?" she asked.

"Horny beaver!" he said with a smirk as he handed it to her. She let out a small laugh as she stroked the soft fur of the stuffed animal and sat in next to the black and white penguin.

"These two make a great couple..." she commented. "The beaver reminds me of you..."

"Always horny?" he asked. "You're too," he pointed out with a knowing look. She shook her head, gave one last look at the two stuffed toys and signed another document.

"Hum hum..." House coughed out loud. Cuddy raised a finely shaped eyebrow and stared at him with an annoyed look.

"I think I need a reward," he stated.

"For what?" she said. Cuddy stood up and walked to the nearer shelf were the printer was. She fidgeted with the buttons before turning around to her computer, but was stopped by House's tall figure.

"House..." she said as she tried to walk past him, but she stopped her one more time. She shrugged and sighed before pecking his lips.

"That's what you call a reward?" he asked shocked. Cuddy smiled from her desk as she typed something on her laptop.

"I've told you. We're not having sex on the hospital ground," she replied, seeing that House was walking closer to her.

"But if we are both on your desk..." he said, his hand coming down to cup her well formed ass. "...we're not touching the 'ground,'" he concluded, squeezing her bottom.

Cuddy smiled as she grabbed the lapels of his shirt and drawn him into a toe curling kiss. That was the day when House understood that his girlfriend liked gifts.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and let me know what you think of this so far. <span>Don't forget to leave something to inspire me for the next "fix" :)<span>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Daily Fix**

It looks like you people want me to write something sex-related and here I thought I was the pervy one! LOL The main theme of these three is: _Mothers._ Enjoy! Again, a big fat thank you to _Audrey_ for beta-ing.

Sorry for the delay, I had a very hectic couple of days... I'll try to write more often this week.

* * *

><p><strong>Clinic is such a nice place to meet interesting people.<strong> (6cbrillhante) – 454 words

"Mrs Jansen, Dr Cuddy will be visiting you in Exam Room 5 in a couple minutes," Nurse Brenda called out, offering the patient a small smile. A petite woman in her early 70 stood up, smiled at the nurse and approached the room. Her blonde middle length hair swayed on her shoulders as she walked into the exam room.

Once into the room, she sat onto the exam table and looked around: the room was neat, perfectly clean from floor to roof, to the closets containing who knows what. Her eyes roamed the room once again, looking for something to do as she waited for the Doctor to enter. Someone opened the door.

"Mrs... Jansen, I'm Dr Lisa Cuddy..." the doctor said as she examined the chart carefully.

"I perfectly know who you are, Lisa," the woman said with a gentle smile. Cuddy looked up and finally saw who the woman was, her eyes widening in both shock and surprise.

"Mrs House..." she mumbled. "I..." she started but stopped abruptly when the woman stood up and hugged her tightly.

"Every time I see you, you get prettier," she said, kissing her cheek before looking intently at her.

"I..." Cuddy started but found no words.

"I learned from a certain oncologist that you are the lucky woman who had finally tamed my beloved son." she exclaimed with a smile. Cuddy smiled back at her and nodded her head yes.

"He has always loved you, you know?" Blythe said, still smiling.

"I do and everything between us if great so far," Cuddy said, becoming more comfortable in the woman's presence.

"So, may I have the pleasure to have lunch with you today?" the eldest woman asked politely.

"Of course, let me get my purse," Cuddy said and moved towards the door. She didn't have the time to open it because House stormed into the exam room, wrapping a long arm around her waist.

"Did I scare you?" he asked with a devilish grin. Cuddy merely nodded, turning her head slightly towards the patient in the room, but House didn't notice the woman standing there with a goofy smile. "Ready for lunch?" he asked, pecking her lips.

"Greg..." Blythe said. House turned around to face the woman and immediately let go of Cuddy, who almost lost her balance.

"I need to lay down on the pills..." he mumbled before leaving the room as fast as he could.

Blythe chuckled and reached for Cuddy's arm, embracing her once again. They both stared at House as he left the clinic, stealing a lollypop from the jar on the nurses' desk before disappearing in the crowd.

* * *

><p><strong>Caught in the act.<strong> (Arlene Cuddy) – 259 words

Cuddy was panting hard and so was House, as he thrust inside of her, hips smashing, lips bruising due to the strength of their kisses. Her hands pressed on his back, her nails almost drawing blood as they gripped his shoulder blades firmly.

"Lisa?" a voice called put from the threshold.

"Shit!" they both murmured under their breath as they stopped simultaneously. House hissed in pain as he slid off of Cuddy, clutching his leg in his hand.

"I'll go have a shower... a cold shower..." he said as he clumsily made his way to the bathroom.

Lisa shook her head and in a nanosecond she was dressed in one of House's T-shirt. She was just in time to grab a pair of panties from the floor and slid them up her tights when Arlene opened the door furious.

"What the hell is going on? You were supposed to take Rachel home two hours ago! She sleeping in my car now and..." she stopped abruptly. Her eyes roamed the room, examining everything closely. Her critical eyes moving quickly before stopping on her daughter.

"Were you... were you having sex?" she asked. They heard House chuckling from the bathroom and Cuddy punched the door to make his shut up.

"Mom... I..." she started.

"No need to explain." she said shrugging. She turned around, opening the door once again.

"Everyone needs a good shag every once in a while. I do too," she concluded, closing the door behind her with a triumphant smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Drinking in company is better.<strong> (Arlene Cuddy)

"Hey, Doc House!" the bartender greeted him. House lazily raised his arm, waving his hand as he walked to the counter, sat on his usual stool and ordered a double scotch.

Twenty minutes later his glass was almost empty.

"Hey Scott, pour me another one..." he said. Scott smiled and was about to pour the gold liquid when a waitress came up to him and whispered something in his ear, then winked at House.

"Looks like someone is offering you this round," he said, pointing to the blonde woman sitting at a table in the corner. As House turned around, the woman waved her hand. House sighed and, taking the glass with him, he walked toward her table.

"Mrs Cuddy..." he said, sitting in front of her. "What do I own the pleasure of your visit?" he asked.

"I heard you were a complete _schmendrick_ to my daughter this morning," she said, sipping on her Sex On The Beach.

"I had to. She forced me to spend the whole week in the clinic," he said.

Arlene drank the entire content of the glass in one go before smirking.

"You could have withheld sex instead of insulting her... It would have hurt her more." House chuckled.

"It's almost impossible to stop your daughter when what she wants is sex," he said seeming completely at ease.

"You know, if I had this conversation with my daughters they would try to shut my mouth. I'm actually impressed you are here talking about yours and Lisa's sex life," she said standing up.

"Where are you going now?" House asked the old woman.

"Well, I don't have all night. Places to go, cocktails to drink, people to... meet," she said with a smile. "I hope you make up to her. I would suggest you to bring her chocolate."

"Should I really?" he asked, following her out.

"Dark chocolate with caramel pieces and sea salt," she said as she reached for her car. "She will fall to your feet... well, I hope for you she falls on knees and from there I'm sure you know what to do after that," she concluded with a grin, leaving a stunned House staring at her as she closed the car door and speed away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Daily Fix **

****Hello, you beautiful people :) I'm sorry if I haven't updated this series in forever, but I was kinda busy with other stuff. Sooo... here's a short one :) Thanks to partypantscuddy aka Syd for beta-ing.

* * *

><p><strong>Watermelon Ice-cream , prompted by Samisa2<strong>

"I'm home" House yelled from the door. Marina immediately walked towards him with a laughing Rachel at her heels.

"Good evening, Dr House." she greeted the man. Rachel was already at House's leg, tugging on his trousers to get his attention.

"What's up, Little Cuddy?" he asked picking her up.

"Momma is home." she informed him with a smile.

"I know, I'm the one who sent her home because she was being very annoying at work." he said with a mischievous grin.

"I heard you, you know?" she said grinning, while exiting the bathroom, a hand on her swollen belly. She kissed House on the cheek before caressing her daughter's forehead.

"Marina, you can go now. Say hi to your daughter from me, okay?" Cuddy said as they moved to the living room. Rachel waved at Marina and House simply nodded.

"So... what did you and mom do today?" he asked when he put the toddler down.

"We went to the park and we played on the monkey bars!" Rachel happily replied. "Mommy bought me ice-cream then. And she ate one too!"

"Really?" he asked knowing Cuddy's aversion to giving the kid any product containing sugar. Rachel nodded enthusiastically.

"I was craving watermelon and chocolate, and the ice-cream parlor was just round the corner." Cuddy excused herself.

"Mommy's ice-cream was so big!" Rachel's eyes widened at the memory of the creamy goodness. "And she kept making funny noises while eating it." the little girl giggled. "She said it was because my little brother liked it very much." she informed House.

"Really?" House repeated, smirking at Cuddy, whose cheeks were now flushed from the embarrassment.

"House..." Cuddy hissed under her breath.

"He must have liked it very much." Rachel continued. "Like when mom ate chocolate and pickles." she said sticking her tongue out in disgust, before rushing out of the living room towards her room.

House couldn't help but laugh. During her pregnancy, Cuddy had been eating the weirdest combinations of food: from pickles and dark chocolate, sweet corn with cinnamon, chips with Nutella, to chili with watermelon. He had found her cravings utterly disgusting but every single time he couldn't help but laugh at Cuddy's pouting lips when he saw her eating those unthinkable combinations. It had been going like this for four months at least and there were anther two to go. House was ready to see more of these coming.

He kept laughing under Cuddy's death glare. In the end she sighed, crosses her arms on her chest and scowled.

"Oh, come on Cuddy! Your cravings are the weirdest I have ever heard about, it's normal to laugh at this." he said, walking closer to her. Cuddy leaned into his touch as he draped an arm around her back.

"I hope you won't mind when I'm craving sex and you're not around." she said before winking at him and disappearing into the kitchen. He looked at her for a while, his smile fading from his face.

"Hey!" he yelled before following her.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you guys for the feedback on the last chapter! I have a new still fluffy buta bit steamy one :) Hope you enjoy

. . . . .

"House!" Cuddy shouted right behind him. "You have not just carved my breasts in that pumpkin!"

House smirked while adding a final touch to his piece of art.

"I think I did that exactly." he replied smugly.

"You are unbelievable!" she scoffed.

"Oh come on, Cuddy. Come here and take a closer look?" he said, motioning for her to join him in the kitchen.

"You're crazy! And you're lucky Rachel is at my sister's for the whole weekend!" she said, glaring at him. "What if she saw your so called work of art?" she asked.

"But Rachel is not here, is she?" he replied. "Chill out, Cuddles!"

Cuddy sat on his good leg, admiring the hideous looking pumpkin. She had to admit, House did a pretty good job at carving it.

"I was thinking I should carve one in honor of Little Greg." he prompted. Cuddy playfully swatted him on the shoulder.

"You are such a jerk" she muttered.

"And you are such a spoil sport!" he said sticking his tongue out.

Cuddy slapped his shoulder again and laughed.

"You are adorale when you do that." she said sweetly.

"I don't do adorable." he replied harshly though still looking in her eyes. Cuddy smirked amd pecked his lips.

In a matter of minutes, Cuddy was sitting on the table top, legs wrapped around House's hips and her panties hooked to her ankle. Passionate kisses and bites were shared, moans and groans heard.

"I have something metallic pressed on my ass. Lift me up a little." she mumbled. House obliged but Cuddy's boobs pressing against his face didn't help the task. He lost his balance and both he and Cuddy landed on the table. Cuddy yelped feeling something cold and wet all over her back and bottom.

"What the hell?" they both yelled.

After a while Cuddy started giggling madly. House joined her soon after.

The pumpking was now almost completely crushed but the shape of Cuddy's ass was carved on it.


End file.
